I'll find you
by Crazie Cake
Summary: You get your body back, only to be seperated from each other before you can celebrate. When the searchs are called off and your the only one who can find them you hop on the next train. But can you find him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Ok my guideline for this was the story Aftermath

I don't own FMA

And I don't know how long it will take me to update

That said, On with the story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ED'S POV**

Tap... Tap... Tap

I can't but smile, even after all this time he can still find the energy to do that, I'm glad he can. I try to move, but it's just to painfull and takes too much energy. The ropes that bind my hands behind my back and my feet are cruelly tied, I'm in so much pain that it makes me dizzy. I close my eyes hoping that it will help, but the wall is cold and hard and I can't get comfortable. Curling up into a ball I try to take my mind of the pain and the growling in my stomach.

I whimper, I had been asleep, dreaming of Al and Mom, and she wakes me up with a rough kick to my injured side. "Get up, I want to see how your doing" she growled, slowly, reluctantly, I open one eye then the other. I stare up at my captor and don't respond, maybe if I keep quiet she'll go away and I can sleep more, dreaming of times without this suffering, but no she just kicks me again. This time I suck in a breath and tears pop into my eyes. "Your breaking, your weaking" she said happily. God I hate her, I hate her so bad I'de kill her right here right now... if only I was able.

She laughs, "what to go back in the dark Edward?" I shake my head no, anything would be better then being in the dark. I'm not afraid or anything, it's just so silent, so empty, being in the dark nearly drives me insane. But I'm hanging in there, I'm not going to be found that way. I'de die first. "Edward... Edward look at me" she snaps when I don't obey she slaps me. "I said look at me" I look at her, "I have no more use for you, so I'm just going to leave you down here... let's see how long you last" grinning evily she goes up the stairs, I close my eyes as the lights go out, I hear the clicks of the door being closed and locked... I wait a moment, then I start crying.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's short again but it gets longer once I get to Sira's house, I promise.

**Al's POV**

_"there's talk of giving up the search. It's been four years already and we still don't have a clue where they are."_ The train slowed to a stop and I quickly fold up the letter, still marveling at how I can actually feel the paper with flesh fingers, and stick it in the envolop. Sealing it we get off the train and I drop it off at the neareast post box. _"Why are we back in Rush Valley? we've already looked h.."_ my train of thought is interupted by two women passing by.

"You would think a woman who buys atuomail would need it"

"Exactly, so why would Sira buy it if she doesn't need it?"

"I hear it's something to do with why she's become so distant these last few years

"You don't say"

The women turned a corner and disappeared from sight. Looking at each other we take off running, tracking down the woman we politely ask who the Sira was and where she lived. After the woman give us directions to her house we thank them and hurry towards Sira's house, which is just outside Rush Valley, _"I just hope we get there in time"_


	3. Chapter 3

My promise begins when I post another Al's POV

**Ed's POV**

I'm barely concious enough to hear it, a knock on the front door, straining I try to hear who it is. Yet try as I might to stay awake I can feel myself slipping away into unconciousness.

"Yes what do you want?"

"Are you Sira" the vistor's voice sounds so familiar, yet I can't think of who the voice belonged too.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"well we're looking for..."

The last part is lost as my eyes begin to close and I stop straining. Suddenly, there was a huge bang, and my eyes fly open, there was a moment of silence before there was another bang. From the sound of it, the visitor and his friend were fighting with Sira. There were 5 rapid taps coming from the ceiling, I look up "Your guess is as good as mine. I have no idea what's going on" then, I gave up the fight. My eyes slowly close and I loose conciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

This is when my promise for longer chapters takes place.. also.. you find out who Al is traveling with

**Al's POV**

I fought Sira alone for 3 hours... Finally Sira gave up after I pinned her to the wall, tying her up with a rope I found nearby I made sure she was tied up good and tight. After making sure she wasn't going anywhere I went off towards the sound of the joyous shouts I heard coming from near the back of the house.

"AL... AL I'VE FOUND HIM"

Even though it's not Ed, the sight makes me smile. There sitting on the work bench was Fletcher, I huge smile on his face, sitting next to him was his big brother Russell. "That means we only have to find Ed" I say a smile on my face. Actually, I was worried _"If Ed is in any place like this... we may be too late" _I instantly push the thought away, not wanting to think like that.

The alchemy books took almost every inch of space on the floor, there was a thin walk space for someone small to move around the books and get a certain one, all the books were hand written by Russell. What space on the table wasn't taken up by papers of different spaces,sizes,colors,prints and dates was covered by millions of pens and pencils. I don't see how anyone could live in such a cramped area for so long.

Russell himself looked horrible, there was blood around his ankle, the shackle that bound him to the work bench was cutting into his skin, his hands and cheecks contained some bruises, he was thinner then normal, and there was circle of exhaustion too deep to imagine under his dull eyes. Even though he wasn't writting, his hand was still curled, as if he was holding a pencil. He pulls a smile onto his tired face, "Hello Alsphonse... did you come to get Ed?" his voice was thick with exhaustion and kinda slow. I nod, "well he's down below us in the cellar" Fletcher knelt down and transmuted the shackle so that Russell could get up.

Letting his big brother lean on him for support, least he fall asleep and fall over, Fletcher helped Russell get out into the living room where I had left Sira, what we see when we get there makes me stop dead in my tracks. Quickly turning to Russell, he tells me where the cellar is... I hurry down there and come slowly back up, sinking down into a chair beside the brothers I start crying...

"she... she escaped, somehow she escaped... and she took Ed with her"

"Don't worry, we'll help you find him" Russell growls. "No no... you two should go on home, I'll find Ed myself" but they wouldn't stop until I finally agreed that they could help. "If your that worried, brother can sleep on the trains and in the hotel rooms" Fletcher suggested as they head for the train station. Buying their tickets they board the train and get the last empty compartment all to themselves, they were lucky to have got there in time, not even hardly seconds after they had sat down the train pulled away from the station.

"So where are we going?"

"Dira, Sira's sister lives in a town not far from here... Sira may have ran there"

When Russell said he was finally going to lay down and get some sleep we promised to be quiet as we planned out how we were going to find my brother and take him back from Sira, and more then likely Dira.

**A/N: I was trying to keep Russell and Fletcher's part in this story a secret up until now... did I do a good job?**

**And thank you for the reviews :)**

**Does it seem any longer?**


	5. Chapter 5

**ED'S POV**

I don't remember much, infact I don't remember anything at all. All I know is when I wake up.. I'm not in the cellar anymore. Instead I'm tied to a chair in the dark corner of the living room of someone's house. Sira is there, another woman is sitting beside Sira, but this woman has a more wicked look in her eye. "What the hell do you want with me!" I scream, but what came out was "Muffit thi gole do yoi wik fe!" I have a gag in my mouth, and I'm almost to weak to scream much. Sira and the other woman laughs at me, "look at him sister, squirming and yelling" the other woman smiles wickedly. "I'm suprized he can struggle much at all, it's been ages since I've fed the useless boy" Sira glared at him.

I pretend to bow my head and sleep, and they must have believed me because they continued to talk, and more openly, I listen as they discuss why Sira had fled her. It was this way that I learned the woman was Dira and that this was her house. I also learned that it was Al and Fletcher that caused Sira to flee. "Al... he was really there, he tried to save me..." Ed was a mixture of emotions. He was sad that he couldn't see his brother after so long, angry at the thought of what Sira might have done to his brother to save herself, and proud of Al for finding him..."but will he be able to find me twice?" Ed thought wearily. "Is he even able to get up to go find me?... or did Sira hurt him so bad that he's badly hurt, or even dead" these thoughts made Ed even more mad. "Damnit if she's hurt him I'LL tear her limb from limb!"

"Time to wake up" Sira slaps me, hard, I groan and feel blood coming out of my mouth. "We've decided we're going to move away from here in afew days. We're going to stop back by my house and get the books your friend Russel wrote. Then we're going to hide in Ressembol for awhile." I perk up alittle at hearing this but don't let it show "Ressembol, I'm going home" he thought. "And Al may even have enough time to find me again before we move. I was so preocciuped with my thoughts I didn't see,or feel, Sira untie me. Dira took a turn at slapping me, before I realize what's going on, I'm falling off the chair and landing hard on the floor.

Weakly I glare at them "Can you leave me alone?" I growl hoarsly. "Now why would we deprive our favorite plaything of our presense?" Dira answered. "Ohhhh Sira he's really weak now, you know what that means." She smiled mischievously "he won't put up much of a fight" Sira wore the same grin as her sister.

I'm afraid, I try to move, but my arms are still sore and my hands are still tied. I attempt a sort of wiggling motion and try to crawl away from them. But Sira places her foot on my chest. "Where do you think your going?" she snapped glaring at me again. I wince and stop wiggling. "Who should go first?" she asked her sister "you do the honors Sira, since you brought him here" Dira answered. Smiling she ties my hands to a table leg and my legs to a chair leg, climbing ontop of me she kisses me, Dira laughs as I try to escape, but I can't she's holding me down, not allowing our lips to part so I can breath. I know what she's doing, she's done it before at her house when she couldn't help herself. I am not going to allow myself to be raped by this woman again!


End file.
